This invention relates to drawer rail supports.
Drawer rail assemblies made up of a plurality of telescoping rails are typically mounted in a cabinet by affixing the support rail thereof to the cabinet interior with fasteners such as screws. Often it is desirable to be able to vertically adjust the rail assemblies in the cabinet. A way has been devised to achieve vertical adjustability by the use of slotted standards or pilaster strips to support the rail assemblies. Specifically, this involves special rails with a pair of brackets having tabs welded to the support rail of each drawer rail assembly, to allow such to be selectively inserted into engagement with slots in the vertical standards. But, not only do the welded attachments add to production cost and complexities, this type of construction also requires the standards to be mounted in the cabinet spaced exactly from each other to match the spacing of the welded clips on the support rail. This is often difficult. And, the standards have to be carefully spaced from the cabinet front to allow the drawer to fully close. Because draw fronts and cabinet fronts vary in style and thickness, this exact spacing can also be difficult. Moreover, the drawer rails so modified have only this one specific use, requiring separate inventory thereof by each party along the distribution chain of drawer rail products.
A need has existed for a structure which would supply vertical adjustability without specially made drawer rails being required, and would also enable vertical standards to be attached in the cabinet without such exacting spacing requirements relative to each other and relative to the front of the cabinet, thereby accommodating different style fronts of the cabinet and drawers.